1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display module, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to an element, a circuit, a device, or the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commoditization of display devices has progressed. As a result, display devices displaying ultra-high-definition images with a digital video format of 4K or 8K that can be regarded as an added value have been actively developed.
In a display device displaying a high-definition image, wirings such as gate lines and source lines are arranged at short intervals. A driver circuit of the display device sequentially outputs video signals or scan signals to the wirings in response to pulse signals. In particular, a source driver for driving the source lines needs to output the pulse signals for an extremely short time. For this reason, an integrated circuit (IC, hereinafter also referred to as driver IC) is used as a source driver (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).